


Fandot Christmastivity-humidity/(christmas cards)

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [19]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. <br/>My wordcounter tells me this is a drabble. <br/>This is also no. 19 in the Tango fics. so YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Christmastivity-humidity/(christmas cards)

Douglas hated hot and humid days.   
It were days like these where they couldn’t decide if they wanted to wear a shirt because else they’d stick to everything or remove their shirt because it was sticking to their skin with sweat.   
Some days it helped when they knew he couldn’t not wear a shirt because it would just flaunt what their body didn’t look like. Other times the same thing made the feeling worse because they didn’t have the option to cool off that way.   
It’s a vicious cycle they couldn’t break free off.   
An AC was their only hope.


End file.
